Love for Two
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Organized version of the fics "Painful Guilt" & "All he wants". Multi-chaptered fic that will eventually count of 10 chapters. Summary: Hermione has an affair with her husband's brother. She claims to love both but the time to reach a decision comes. WIP!
1. Painful guilt

**Title:** Painful guilt  
**Pairing:** Charlie/Hermione, Hermione/Ron  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1022  
**Warnings: **Infidelity.  
**Prompt:** Too Much  
**Summary:** Ron gets home earlier, while Hermione is still in bed with her brother-in-law. That can only mean trouble...  
**A/N:** Written for the LJ community:10iloveyou prompt table.

And for the LJ comm: 100_women with the prompt Guilt

And for the LJ comm: 100_colours with the prompt Red

* * *

**Painful Guilt**

"_Hermione, I'm home!_"

My blood turned cold and hot at the same time and my heartbeats were so fast that it only increased its speed through my veins. I looked at Charlie, wide eyed. He wasn't supposed to find out like this. Or better, he wasn't supposed to find out _at all_! We jolted out of the bed, collecting pieces of clothes scattered around the room.

"Wasn't he suppose to work late today?", Charlie whispered harshly at me.  
_  
"Hermione?_" Sloppy footsteps were heard around the entrance of the house.

"He was... It's only five o'clock. Fuck. Hurry up!", I rushed Charlie into the bathroom and gave thanks for Ron's insistance on buying a house with a bathroom just for us and another for the kids.

His steps on the stairs panicked me. How would I be able to get Charlie out of the house or to the fireplace without Ron noticing? Just before the bedroom door opened, I stuck my arm out of the bathroom where Charlie and I were hiding and I moved my wand so the bed would be made by itself.

"Hermione?" Ron entered the room and watched the sheets dancing around the bed, being placed neatly over the mattress.

"Hey, you're home! Thank God. I need to ask you a favour", it was the only thing I could think of at the time. My head stuck through the door.

Ron's expression fall a bit. "Can't it wait? I left work early so we could spend some _quality time_", he winked and attempted to open the bathroom door I was clutching at so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"No! Don't come in! I'm...", my husband's innocent wide eyes didn't help at all with my lying, "I'm on my period. And I ran out of...you know, pads..." Ron's frown cleared after a few seconds as he realized what I was refering to.

"You need those--"

"Yes, exactly." I flashed him a sweet smile trying to persuade him into going to the store three blocks away.

He sighed. "Can't you improvise something? You know how many types of pads and tampons there are... I'm not comfortable--"

"Please, Ron. I can't go out of this bathroom until I have them. I've had cramps all afternoon..." Charlie put a plastic thing in my hand silently. I eyed it from the corner of my eye and recognized the cover of the product with flashing pink and yellow colours. "Here. You can look for the package that looks exactly like this one. If you have more trouble I'm sure someone from the shop will help you", I said as I handed it to him.

Ron didn't look convinced, but gave up anyway. "So this means we can't...?"

"No. I'm sorry, honey. Not tonight...or the next four days. You know I find it a bit gross", I smiled sympathetically at him; I was trying to cover my grimace as guilt spung in my chest.

"Okay. Wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed me sweetly on the mouth and left the room.

I couldn't help to burst into tears as I let myself fall to the floor of the bathroom. He trusted me. My husband trusted me and the only thing I did was lie to him. He really loved me. I could feel it in his actions, in his look, in his kiss... And it just made it all worse.

I felt Charlie's arms slide around me, bringing me into his chest. And the tears suddenly stopped. All I could feel at the moment was anger, regret, stress..."You have to go"

"I know. But I don't want to leave you like this. Let's talk, Hermione"

"Talk? _Talk_? TALK?! Are you _bloody_ kidding me?!", I stepped out of his embrance and went to the bedroom, pacing back and forth, trying to order the words into the coherent speech only my mind and heart understood. "My husband nearly sees me in bed with his brother! He'll be back any minute now, we can't just _talk_. He loves me, Charlie. You didn't see his face. He trusts me. He doesn't doubt I love him, and I do...but I fuck his brother three times a week because his love isn't enough! Who do I think I am?! Do I think too much of myself to demand the love and attention of _two_ men? This is just--This is--Get out. Go home. I can't deal with this right now. I need---I need to think. This is---this is overwhelming. I don't think I can deal with this anymore. It's--it's too much, Charlie." I breathed for what felt the first time since I started talking. I looked at Charlie, standing at the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom, his trousers in his hands, and I felt the tears streaming down my face. My vision blurried as more came to my eyes and I could only whisper to him, to my lover, to leave. "We'll talk tomorrow. I promise", I whispered.

He just flashed me an angry look and I wondered what he was thinking. But not a second later, he stalked off in a huff and I heard the sound of the fireplace as he Flooed out of the house. Apparently, what felt like seconds to me were minutes, for only Ron's voice next to me took me out of my thoughts.

"Are these the right ones? I couldn't find the exact same package but a lady helped me. She said these had the same...things...but they are a different brand. You won't believe how-- Hermione, what's wrong?", Ron asked as he noticed my tears.

I slowly turned to him and just shook my head dismissively. "Hormones. Period. It's nothing..." I take the package and head to the bathroom as I murmured a small, "Thank you, Ron. You're very sweet."

As soon as the door closed behind me I collapsed to the floor in a flood of tears, thinking. Thinking of what I did, of what could I do and, most importantly -and selfishly-, how to make this guilt in my chest go away.


	2. All he wants

**Title: **All he wants  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Not enough  
**Word Count:** 710 words  
**Warnings: **Mentions of infidelity.  
**Summary:** He felt the need of being with Hermione, but like it should be. No more hiding, no more secrets, no more lies.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the prompt table of 10iloveyou (an LJ community). Sequel to "_Painful guilt_", you probably want to read that one first to understand everything better :)

**_Important!_ **This is part of a ten part series so if you want to see what happens stay tunned :)

* * *

**All he wants**

The Burrow was his least favourite place today; and the fact that he didn't have the chance to run away from the crowded house made Charlie nuts. It had become more difficult lately. He couldn't afford a place for himself in England because he wasn't working. Mr. Shuestone had told him he'd still have his position at the reserve whenever he wanted. But until then, no salary. Hence, his lack of resources for a rent.

Living at the Burrow again was not as bad as he thought it would be. It was a small price to pay in order to being able to be with Hermione. However, at times like this, it had become unbearable. Sunday lunch was nice. He would spend some time with his brothers; he would see Hermione and enjoy his nieces. Not today though. His fight with Hermione got only worse when they talked the day after being almost caught.

He felt the need to be with Hermione, but like it should be. No more hiding, no more secrets, no more lies. He had understood at first, but it was different now. She wasn't a simple shag anymore. Charlie realised he had as much fun talking to her as being inside of her. She was interesting, funny, cranky, intelligent and more beautiful than any other girl he had been with. So this secret affair was not enough, not anymore. He wanted and _needed_ more; even if it meant breaking his little brother's heart. He wanted to be selfish now.

Once he told all this to Hermione, she had got mad at him and yelled she loved them both equally and she couldn't choose. She loved him, yes. But it was still not enough. They hadn't talked since then.

This only gave Charlie enough unreasonable reasons to snap at everybody and seriously think of going back to Romania. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved Hermione; he couldn't leave her. No matter how bad things had become.

Charlie couldn't put on a happy face for his family today. So he went to the pond. He left his laughing brothers and sisters-in-law, and his crying and playful nieces behind. He went outside, escaping from the fuss in the house, and no one noticed. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Hey." Charlie didn't even need to look to see who it was, but he didn't answer either. Just hoped she would go back to her husband and leave him alone with his thoughts.

Hermione sat next to him on the grass; the soft breeze messing up her hair.

"Talk to me, Charlie", her voice cracked. He couldn't help but turn to look at her face at the sound of tears in her voice. He hated when she cried. And lately, he found he was he one that caused all those tears.

Charlie silently brushed her tears away with his thumb, the touch lingering slightly on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact and it felt wonderful. Seeing her neglect one sense to amplify another just for him, just to _enjoy_ him, was bliss. He almost forgot everything and kissed her right there. Almost.

Charlie's expression remained as hard as it was when she came. He went back to his original sitting position: his arms around his knees, watching the birds play in the water a few feet from where they were.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. "I still don't know what to do. I need...I need time to think." Charlie sighed, still not saying a word. "But I still want to see you. I miss you, Charlie! Please. Why can't it all go back to the way it was? Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

"Because life is difficult and we just made it more complicated with our actions", he murmured. His face, blank.

"You're right. But wasn't it wonderful? At least at first?", her voice showed anxiety. Charlie could perfectly picture her wide eyes at the moment, windows to her thoughts and feelings.

"It was. But not anymore. It's not enough now, Hermione." And with that he got up and went back to the house, leaving her there, alone with the thoughts and decisions she must make.

* * *

Reviews are love. Don't forget! ;)


	3. Unleashed

**Title: **Unleashed  
**Pairing: **Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (in this chapter), Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger  
**Rating: **R  
**Prompt: **Simple  
**Word Count: **633  
**Beta:** **exartemarte**  
**Warnings: **Infidelity implied.  
**Summary: **The monster was released without warning.  
**A/N: **Originally written for the prompt table of **10iloveyou**. After over a year of leaving this story behind by some horrible review I received, I'm here again, trying to finish this story that I still don't even know where it's going. Hope it doesn't suck very much because every time I read it, I like it less.

* * *

**Unleashed**

'Do you ever wish you were young again, Ron? Just...sometimes?' Hermione asked with a cup of hot tea in her hands, staring at the fire.

Ron looked up from his wizard chess game. The pieces continued moving and cheating while he focused on his wife. 'What? We _are_young, Hermione.'

She sighed. 'No. Not like that. I mean eleven-years-old young. When everything was a lot simpler.'

Laughter escaped his lips as he looked at her. "Yeah, almost dying while trying to help the Boy-Who-Lived find the Philosopher's Stone was definitely simpler," he teased.

She half smiled. "No, we never really had things easy."

"But we chose that. We always have a choice."

She stared at Ron. Looking at his bright blue eyes for a long time, she realized he was right. We all have a choice. We choose to simplify things. Or complicate them.

Hermione knew she she was to blame for her complicated situation. Or at least half of it. It was she who had slept with her husband's brother. She was the one falling in love with him. She was the selfish woman claiming to love both equally.

The couch shifted under Ron's weight, breaking her train of thought. "What are you thinking about, love?"

She turned her face to look at him. He was so close she could feel his breath against her face. Her brown eyes locked with his. Those blue irises shone with as much love as they had done on their wedding day. Right then, she knew she still loved him. Hermione was still deeply in love with Ron. The question was, how can someone hurt a person they love so much?

"I love you," she whispered.

The words escaped from her mouth before her brain had processed them. They came from the heart and they took her by surprise. She loved him not because she had to, because he was her husband, but because he made her feel whole, happy, loved and _her_. She was Hermione when she was with him, and knowing that he had loved her all this time just as she was made her love him even more.

Surrendering to impulse, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, too," Ron said against her neck as he started kissing the skin over her shoulder.

She let him lay her back on the couch and kiss every bit of skin he could reach. The image of Charlie's face came to her mind. She tried hard to avoid thinking of him, but as Ron cupped her right breast, the comparison between them was inescapable.

Ron was gentle and loving. Charlie was passionate and firm. She would know who was touching her just by the pressure of his fingers on her skin and by the speed and depth of the kisses. Yet, it was impossible to choose one.

Soon, she found herself naked as Ron positioned himself above her. Their bodies became one with the sound of their moans and groans as background music. Rhythm instantly found due to the familiarity of the act, shared so many times in their three years of marriage.

Hermione felt Ron moving in and out of her as he gasped his feelings for her one more time. It wasn't long before they were lost in a shuddering, mutual climax.

Still gasping, Hermione whispered against his bare shoulder, "I'm cheating on you, Ron."

Time stopped. Their breathing stopped. Neither moved as the weight of her whispered confession sunk in the room. Tears started cascading down her cheeks as she clutched at Ron, who was still over her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm... I'm a monster."

"Who?" Ron hissed, still not lifting his face from her shoulder.

Hermione sobbed harder as she impulsively confessed the truth. "Charlie."

* * *

**A/N:** I promise to update sooner than the last time. Can't say it'll be in two weeks, but it won't be over a year. Hope the long wait was worth it. Seven more chapters to go! :)


End file.
